Subphthalocyanines (SubPcs) are boron-containing macrocycles with three isoindoline units, instead of the four found in the phthalocyanines. Using the ring-expansion reaction developed by Kobayashi, et al., the SubPcs can serve as precursors for the synthesis of unsymmetrical phthalocyanines. Unsymmetrical phthalocyanines are currently being studied for a number of applications, including use as nonlinear optical dyes and as catalysts. We are interested in developing unsymmetrical Pcs for study as photodynamic agents in the treatment of certain cancers. To this end we have synthesized and structurally characterized several new SubPcs and related subtriazaporphines. Of special interest are Pcs that contain peripheral molecular recognition sites. Such binding sites could be important in the development of anti-tumor agents. Low resolution and high resolution FAB-MS are important tools in the characterization of our products.